Tangled Passions
by animeiscool20
Summary: What if Bella and Edward go to Hogwarts? What does the magical world have in store for them? Will their love survive? 1st fanfic. Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah, I don't own any of the stories or characters.
1. New Arrivals

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Try not to flame! I don't own any of the characters or sotries I am writing about!

Chapter 1

I woke up at 6 am like I always do. I walked to the bathrrom and started brushing my teeth. When I was done, I looked at my face in the mirror. Staring back at me was a girl age 17 with curly blue hair. My eyes are a sweet lavender color and shaded with heavy black lashes. I'm not very tall, maybe 5'4 at the most.

"Lottie! Come on!" My best friend, Bella called, opening the door, "Breakfast is starting!" I hurried back to my room and threw on my school uniform. I walked down to the commons room where Bella and Edward were waiting. We walked to the dinging hall together. It was our first day at Hogwarts. We just got our owls this summer, even though we're 17. I guess they still let you in. We sat down at our table-we eneded up at Gryffindor. A boy with shaggy brown hair sat down next to me. He was busy talking with his friends-a red haired boy and a know-it-all girl- so I didn't introduce myself though I found him cute.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter." He said. I shook his hand and said, "I'm Lottie Lewis." He introduced his friends to be Ron and Hermione. I introduced Bella and Edward to the group.

"So you guys are from America?" said Ron.

"Yeah, we used to go to another magic school called Forks High School." Answered Edward.

"That's why my hair is blue. I change the color every few days with my magic." I said.

"How pretty." Harry said. I blushed.

Bella whispered to me, "Lottie, I have to tell you something."

"What?" I whispered back, wondering why she chose now to say something.

"Edward is a vampire!"

I gasped and vomited before passing out.


	2. Is this love or lust?

A/N: If that last chapter wasn't breath-taking enough! Just wait for this one! I've got some tricks up my sleeves!

Chapter 2

I woke up to a pair of green eyes and shaggy borwn hair.

"Harry?" I said, tentatively.

"Yes, Lottie. I'm here." He said, holding my hand.

"Where am I?" I sat up, looking around.

"The nurse's office. You got sick and passed out at Breakfast." He told me. The way he was looking at me made me feel sexy.

"You know, I've always loved you," he said, while smiling.

"There's something in your teeth," I said.

"Why don't you get it out for me?"

I sat up, sucking his mouth sensually. I flicked my tongue across his teeth while he undressed us. I felt a warm feeling when he kissed my boobs and clutched my ass. I licked his neck and begged for sex. He gave it to me. I moaned and rocked against his throbbing manhood. It massaged my insides, making me cum.

"OH HARRY!" I screamed.

"LOTTIE! LOTTIE! LOTTIE!" Harry cried out, cumming now. When it was over, he jumped up and threw his clothes on.

"Wait!" I yelled, but he was already leaving.

"I have a girlfriend!" He said before leaving the room. I passed out again.

Next time I woke up, Bella was there. She wasn't dressed in the Hogwarts uniform. Now she was in green sweats that hugged her calves and a long brown sweater. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"Sorry I threw up." I said.

"It's okay," she said, "I did too when I first found out." I felt sad all of a sudden and said, "Bella, I'm not a virgin anymore."

"OH MY GOD! Who? Who did oyu have sex with?" She shrieked.

"Harry." I whispered.

"When?"

"I ………don't know," I answered. Just then, I saw Edward walk in the room.

"Bella?" he said, "Professor Snape wants to see you."

She gasped. "Why?" He shrugged and she slapped him and left the room.

"Now, we can finally be alone." Said Edward, taking my hands in his. I realized I was naked.

"What?" I was so confused. Did he want to suck my blood?

"Lottie, I want you to know, I love you." He said before kissing me.

"I thought you loved Bella!" I said.

"I do, but you know there is a special attraction between us." He said. I looked at his angel face and knew he was right. He made me melt. His bronze hair was glinting in the sun and his cheeks were a bright pink as he was blushing. I closed my eyes and kissed him.


	3. Betrayal

A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I knew this story woud be popular! It's my first story-I bet you can't tell! Enjoy Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Edward and I made love in the hospital room. Just as we were climaxing, Harry walked in on us.

"What the FUCK are you two doing?" He screamed.

"Get out!" yelled Edward.

The two began to fight. They punched each other's faces and kicked each other. Harry lost a tooth. Edward almost sucked his blood, but then Harry pulled out his wand. Before he could kill Edward, Voldemort appeared and killed Edward.

"Voldemort!" Harry shrieked.

"I'm sorry I didn't come in time," Voldemort said tenderly, caressing Harry's bleeding mouth. With his wand, Voldemort replaced Harry's lost tooth. Then he kissed him. I sat up, screaming.

"What the Fuck is this?" I dashed over to them. "Get a room!" I yelled. Bella entered the room and saw Edward on the floor and started crying. I ran to her and cried with her. It was truly tragic. The man I had just made love to was dead. Harry and Voldemort removed each other's clothes and began sexing in front of everyone. Since Bella and I were disgusted, we dragged Edward's body out of the room and put his clothes back on him.

"Why was he naked?" Bella asked. I felt guilty. She was my best friend after all.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Edward and I had sex just before he died." I confessed.

"WHAT?" Bella shrieked. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND, YOU WHORE!" She slapped my face.

"He said he loved you, Bella. It was purely a lust thing." I tried to console her. She was sobbing now.

"You don't know what love is!" She ran away. Harry appeared behind me.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, running from the room. I ran all the way to my dorm and put on a green dress. I grabbed my broomstick and went for a ride, not even caring to mind the speed limit. I chugged my vodka from the flask I kept hidden in my bra. I know everyone thinks I'm a slut, but I really think it's just because I fainted today that I behaved the way I did. Usually I don't make love to people. I was just a virgin this morning. Now I had had two lovers. And one was already dead.


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4

I woke up the next afternoon hung over and feeling guilty. I went to lucnh and sat down by myself, expecting everyone to avoid me. After I ate something I retreated back to the common room, trying to avoid the wrath of Bella and that freak Harry Potter. I can't believe I lost it to a huge bisexual freak.

Just as I sunk into a chiar by the fire Bella stromed in, her long hair flipping wildly around her face. She was more angry then I had ever seen her before.

"Lottie you little slut. Where are you? I saw you come in here." She hollered, glancing around the room.

"I'm right here" I said timidly standing up.

The next thing I knew she was right in front of me. She exploded, screaming a million insults at me. I didn't catch any of them, though. I was too distracted, watching as anger twisted the features of her face into the object of my desires. I had never seen her so fired up and I found it irresitably sexy in that moment. The next thing I new I was reaching across the small space between us, closing the gap between our faces. I kissed her forcefully, knowing it was what she really wanted. I knew that she was angry because she wanted me too. She kissed me back for a moment and then pushed me away.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lottie?" she screamed looking disgusted and ran out of the room.

I knew it was all an act though. I finally knew that she had been secretly in love with me this whole time and she was just too mad at me to admit it now.

"Wow, i wasn't expecting that one" Harry said walking into the room, "I wish you'd let me in on that"

"EWW! What the hell do you want?" I asked throughly irritated by his presence. He had just ruined a perfect moment. He suddenly looked hurt by my words, and for a moment I felt bad.

"I just wanted to see how you were" he said walking toward me. He brushed my hair out of my eyes, touching my face ever so slightly. For a moment I forgot that he was a bisexual freak as I stared into his green eyes.

"You know," he said softly staring into my eyes, "I meant what I said earlier. I really have always loved you."

"I'm so not falling for that line again. If you want sex go find your girlfriend" I replied angrily.

"It's not a line" he said, sadness welling up in his eyes.

"Really?" I said skeptically "then what the hell were you doing with Voldemort yesterday?"

He sighed and looked down. "If I don't do what he wants he'll kill me and everyone close to me. So I play along. I don't care what happens to me as long as everyone else is ok" he said softly.

I put my hand on his cheek, raising his eyes up to mine. I looked into his eyes and could no longer detest his strange sexuality. "I'm sorry" I said sympathetically, "I didn't know."

"No one does and that's the way it has to stay" he said firmly.

"I wish things were different though, maybe then we could be together" he whispered after a moment.

"I should go, _He's _waiting." Harry said after a moments silence. But he didn't move, his eyes lingering on my face. He leaned forward and kissed me softly but passionately. "I love you" he mouthed as he took a few steps back. Then he turned and left the room, left me wanting more, left me wondering if I'd ever see him again or if he was doomed to be Voldemort's sex slave forever.


	5. Deception

AN: I don't own any of these stories or characters.

Chapter 5

Reluctantly, I went to breakfast the next morning. The events of the past few days had my head swimming. What had come over me? How could I have betrayed my best friend? I couldn't understand why I had been acting so strange lately. It seems as if ever since we came to this strange place that I have changed completely. But then there was last night. The vision of Harry as he walked away had been haunting me. His eyes were full of sadness, as if there was something awful that he wasn't telling me. It scared me because I realized that I loved him too. What if something were to happen to him? I would have to live the rest of my life with the regret of never telling him how I felt. It was more then I could bear. So I left my sleepless night behind me and went to see him. I knew that the moment I saw his face that all my fears would dissolve.

I sat down by myself, scanning the crowd, looking for some trace of him. I was relieved when a boy sat down next to me, so closely that his arm brushed against mine. But he wasn't who I had been looking for. No. This was all wrong. He was too cold. I glanced over slowly, afraid to see who was sitting so close to me. When I saw his face I jumped up, utterly startled.

"Edward!" I gasped. How was this possible? I watched him die.

"Hello Lottie" he said softly, smiling that wonderful crooked smile. For a moment I forgot all about his death, and Harry, and even Bella. It was like I was in a trance.

He leaned closer, kissing me softly on the lips, then, slowly, he moved across my cheek, until he was kissing my neck. I thought that I was going to melt right there in the heaven that was Edward Cullen.

Then I saw Bella stumble in out of the corner of my eye. She had been doing nothing but drinking and whoring herself out since Edward's death. She had already been with more then twice as many boys as me. I couldn't believe that my best friend had become such a drunken slut.

"Bella" I gasped surprised. Edward stopped and turned his head. He looked at her as she stumbled over to the table.

"What happened to her?" he said looking concerned.

"She started drinking after you died...and then she started....sleeping around" I said hesitantly.

"What?!" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Edward. I tried to help her but she hates me now that she knows about us." I said sadly.

"You told her about us!?" Edward asked. I could hear the anger growing in his voice.

"I had no other choice Edward!" I shouted, angry now too.

"You should've kept your mouth shut!" Edward yelled "There was nothing to tell her. There is no 'us'!"

"But you told me you loved me" I said in a small voice.

"I just wanted to get in your pants. Bella wouldn't put out." He said annoyed.

I was so confused. Everything he had been doing suggested that he loved me. But now he was saying that it was all a lie.

"You're such an asshole! I can't believe I ever loved you!" I shouted and ran out of the dining hall, tears streaming down my face. I ran to the common room and collapsed near the fire. I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid.

"Lottie," a familiar voice said, "are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" I asked angrily between sobs.

"No, I guess not." the voice replied sadly.

I turned to look at who was intruding on my misery. His face was pale, dark circles under his eyes. He obviously had been up all night. Then I recognized his messy brown hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Harry!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. None of this is your fault." I was so happy to see him so I hugged him tighter. He winced.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"I'll be fine" he said softly as he forced a smile.

But the blood on my hands said otherwise. "Harry, you're hurt" I said looking form my hands to his face. I pushed his robe aside, opening it to reveal a large bloodstain on his shirt.

"Harry!" I exclaimed frightened, "we need to get you to the hospital wing." I started to stand up so that I could take him there.

"No!" he said suddenly, grabbing my arm. It stopped me in my tracks. "Lottie, I..." he trailed off, looking in my eyes. I could see that he was struggling to tell me something.

"What?" I asked, truly afraid now, "What is it?"

"I......I love you Lottie" he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant to hurt you. I just...." He sighed and trailed off. I knew that there was more that he wanted to say, he just couldn't find the right words.

"Harry" I whispered, putting my hand on his face "I love you too."

He looked up at me suddenly, tears in his eyes. "Do you really mean that?" he asked, desperation in his voice.

"Yes, I do" I said.

"Then please forgive me" he whispered.

I looked at him, confused. The tears welled up in his eyes even more now, one escaping down his cheek. "I love you. I'm so sorry" he mouthed. Then I saw why he was so upset; a cloaked figure made its way out of the shadows and across the room towards us.

"Harry!" I screamed in terror.

The pain in his eyes swelled as a brilliant green light filled the room. Then there was only darkness as the world I knew faded to black.


End file.
